


Amnesia

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: B for Broken Memory!AU, M/M, amnesia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes up in hospital and finds a handsome stranger by his side. What he doesn't realise is that it's not the first time he's met this stranger, and it certainly won't be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net

Remus looked around in panic. He recognised that he was in the hospital, but what was he doing there? His eyes fell on a dark-haired man sitting in the chair at his bedside.

"Hey," the man said. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Remus found himself asking, panic in his voice.

"You weren't feeling well and you were brought in," Sirius replied. "I live near you and I brought you in to make sure you were okay."

Remus took a moment to try and remember the man, a vague memory of a man who lived a few floors down that always smiled at him came to mind.

"Yes," he murmured. "You live in my block."

Sirius smiled widely. "Well, I brought you in and thought I'd stick around and keep you company until they discharge you."

"When are they discharging me?" Remus asked.

"The nurse wanted to check you over when you woke up. I think they'll be around in a bit."

"Okay," Remus replied, sitting up in the bed properly. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"I know," Sirius replied, smiling shyly at him.

"How long have I been in here?" Remus asked.

"The whole night," Sirius replied. "Don't worry, I locked your place up for you."

"Oh, thank you," Remus said, relieved. "So, what can we do to pass the time?"

**...oOo...**

Remus was interrupted in his conversation about the Lord of the Rings movie by the nurse. She checked his blood pressure and heart rate and gave him the all clear.

"I'll take you back," Sirius offered. "My car is in the car park."

Remus nodded his head and allowed the dark haired man to lead him from the building.

**...oOo...**

They walked up to the building and Remus led the way to his flat. Sirius stopped at the door with him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in for a cuppa?" Sirius asked.

"You want to..." Remus began, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry if I'm imposing," Sirius quickly replied. "I just want to make sure you're alright after -"

"Of course," Remus replied, smiling at the other man. As Sirius returned his smile, Remus considered just how handsome this man was. There had to be only a few years difference between their ages.

Remus wondered if he was single and there was something deep inside him that wanted to spend much more time with this man.

**...oOo...**

The cup of tea turned into two cups, and an offer to watch a movie. Sirius had excitedly pulled Lord of the Rings out of the cabinet. Remus was glad, it was one of his favourites.

Remus was impressed by how much knowledge Sirius had on the movie, enjoying the debate that followed.

"You should come by and watch the second one sometime," Remus found himself offering, as the debate died down. "Or if you're not busy today..."

"I could order us a takeaway?" Sirius suggested. "We can eat and watch?"

Usually Remus didn't feel this comfortable around strangers. The old him would have said something like, "this is a terrible idea!" But he found he wanted Sirius to stay there with him.

"Sounds good," Remus replied instead, unable to take his eyes off the smile on Sirius' lips.

**...oOo...**

The day was spent watching all three movies and a heated discussion over them, when suddenly, lips were on his, caressing them.

It just felt more right than anything in his life. It was perfect. His hands moved up, winding through dark hair as Sirius pulled on his bottom lip, leaving Remus struggling for breath.

It was like this man was made to kiss him.

He loved how forward Sirius was, initiating this and even though his neighbour was the first one to kiss him, Remus was the one to lead the other man to the bedroom.

"Let me help you," he said, reaching for Sirius' t-shirt and pulling it over his head before removing his own.

**...oOo...**

Sirius woke up the next morning and stared down at the man next to him for a minute before carefully gathered his belongings up. He got dressed quietly, put the DVD's away and grabbed the takeaway containers on his way out. He closed the door quietly behind him and walked across the hall.

He opened the door to the flat and threw the containers in the bin and stripped again to take a shower.

Once he had washed, he walked into the bedroom, opening a drawer and pulling out a photo-frame.

"Remus," he whispered, his finger trailing over the picture of him and his neighbour. Two men in suits, getting married. His heart broke like it did every morning when he returned to this flat.

Which wasn't his home. Home was with Remus, but he couldn't stay the night properly and wake up to look into those beautiful amber eyes again. He wouldn't hear Remus whispering his love, or be able to tell Remus how much he loved him.

He could only show him each night.

The picture Sirius held had been taken only weeks before the accident, and Sirius clutched it to his chest as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

As he calmed down, he slid the picture back into the drawer, not trusting himself to look at it again and he quickly got dressed.

Remus would wake up soon, with no knowledge of what had happened every day for the last year. He wouldn't remember Sirius at all, but that didn't matter, because Sirius would do this forever, just to be with Remus.

They said that his memories could come back one day, and even if that never happened, Sirius would be there for his Remus.

For better or worse, in sickness and in health. Till death.

Death was the only thing that would ever take him away from his love.

**..oOo...**

Sirius chose to look on the bright side. The tests they had done on him must have worked - today was the first time Remus had recognised him, even if he only remembered him as his neighbour.

Sirius took a deep breath and smiled. He would never give up hope. He stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his jacket. Remus would be taking his morning walk in a few minutes and Sirius wanted to leave for his own walk at the same time.

Remus was and always would be worth it.

 


End file.
